


'The Bestest Yet!'

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Another Christmas Day in the Sandburg-Ellison household.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2019 'The Sentinel Secret Santa' - Extravaganza





	'The Bestest Yet!'

**Author's Note:**

> After posting ‘The Best Christmas Ever’ for last year’s Extravaganza, one or two readers asked if there was a possibility of a follow-up story to track the progress of Jim and Blair’s adopted family. I thought that this would be the ideal opportunity, so here it is!  
K x :)

**Christmas morning: **  


“You doing OK in there, babe?” Jim called to his long-time partner from where he was perched up on the step ladder, fixing the last of the paper chains to the wall in the great room. Blair was in the kitchen, literally slaving over a hot stove as he prepared a huge Christmas feast for their guests who would be arriving at around midday, and Jim felt a little guilty at leaving his lover to it. Having said that, he knew he would only be getting in the way, but all the same… 

Just then, Blair peered briefly around the kitchen door, his cheeks pink with exertion and his brow beaded with sweat, although there was a wide grin on his still beautiful face. 

“I’m fine, lover, don’t worry!” he replied cheerfully. “You’re doing a great job with finishing up the decorating, so I’m not complaining. But I’m thinking that a glass of eggnog wouldn’t go amiss! How about it?” 

Grinning in response, Jim climbed down from his perch and crossed over to offer his partner a gentle peck on the cheek. “You got it, babe! Chef’s privilege, after all, since you’ve been at it all morning. And all evening, prepping stuff as well. And I gotta say, babe, that it smells delicious!” 

Blair’s blush deepened, his pleasure at the compliment obvious, although Jim knew that even after all these years, his lover would always feel just a touch anxious. Despite his many accomplishments over time, and his loving relationship with Jim, his beloved guide and partner had never been totally self-confident or egotistical and Jim loved him for it even if sometimes he felt a little exasperated. Dropping another kiss on the smooth forehead, he smiled knowingly down into the wide blue eyes even as he shook his head fondly. “It’ll be fine, babe, and you know it! The kids are going to love every morsel, and I suspect that the grandkids will too. What’s not to like about GrandDaddy Blair’s cooking?” 

“Thanks, man,” Blair replied, his gratitude for Jim’s confidence clear in his expression. “You always say the right things, lover, and I appreciate it! So, how about that eggnog?” he added with a wicked chuckle. 

“Coming right up, babe!” and Jim hastened to do his bidding, pouring one for himself while he was about it. He was certain that today would be special, and Blair deserved every bit of his love and gratitude, not just for the upcoming celebration, but for all of their long and happy years together. And he knew that he wouldn’t be alone in expressing those sentiments either, smiling to himself as he anticipated their guests’ arrival with reserved but genuine eagerness. They both had so much to be grateful for after all, and as he sipped his drink, he let his mind wander even as he listened to Blair bustling around the kitchen, as ever humming happily as he worked.  


\-----------------------------  


His beloved life-partner might be close to fifty now, but he was still as energetic and enthusiastic as ever. His short curls, very grey now, were still abundant, and his attractive face was still smooth and unlined. He had thickened out slightly, but was by no means fat, and Jim made no secret of the fact that he liked having a little more ‘Blair-body’ to cuddle. And make love to, because although he himself was far closer to sixty and retirement age than he liked to contemplate, they both still enjoyed a very active and loving sex life. And their deep affection for each other had never diminished, and for that, Jim was unreservedly grateful. 

Taking the opportunity to relax for a few, Jim settled in his favourite armchair and surveyed their great room with satisfaction. Once again a magnificent, beautifully trimmed tree dominated a corner of the large but still cosy room; decorated with love by Blair the previous evening. And this morning, Jim had added the finishing touches by putting up the paper chains and lanterns he knew their family expected, and he smiled to himself in happy anticipation of their arrival. Which in turn led him to ruminate contentedly on how his and Blair’s lives had changed – for the better – since that momentous telephone call so many years ago.  


\-------------------------  


It must have been around fifteen years ago when Jim and Blair’s lives changed irrevocably; not that they were complaining! As an already established couple, they had thought that nothing could have improved their happy and fulfilled lifestyle, but how wrong they were. One of Blair’s friends, by then a well-respected child psychologist, had called them with a proposal they hadn’t been able to turn down despite their initial reservations. Dr Cheryl Bergman had asked them if they would consider fostering two teens, both of whom needed the extra special TLC and understanding that a loving, same-sex couple could give them. 

Brian Wu and Suzi Ramirez were inseparable friends, who had both come out as gay, and had suffered unnecessarily because if it, and Dr Bergman was truly hoping that Jim and Blair could give them a second chance. And so it had turned out, even though inevitably it hadn’t been all plain sailing. But both teens had been given the chance to spread their wings and develop under their foster parents’ love and guidance, and when at their first Christmas together Jim and Blair had offered them the opportunity to be formally adopted, both kids had been over the moon. Suzi had claimed that it was the best Christmas ever, and Brian had agreed. 

Smiling reminiscently, Jim thought about how all their lives had unfolded since then, and knew that in nearly every respect they had all grown in happiness and fulfilment. Both he and Blair were inordinately proud of what the kids had achieved. Suzi, much to Blair’s satisfaction, had gone on to study anthropology at Rainier, after which she had decided to work in the foster care system. Having seen and experienced it first-hand, she knew just how much overhauling the system needed, and had worked tirelessly to improve it with the constant support and encouragement from the likes of Blair, Jim and also Dr Bergman. She had also met her life partner in one of her colleagues and both young women were more than happy together. In fact, she and Rosie had soon decided to have a child of their own, with Rosie doing the honours, and Jim and Blair couldn’t adore the resulting baby girl more. Little Betsy (Elizabeth Anne – named for Rosie’s late, beloved Grandma) – was a pretty, happy and well-adjusted toddler, and Jim was looking forward to welcoming them all later that day. And he knew very well that Blair was going to spoil them rotten, and why not? 

On the other hand, Brian had specialised in IT and now worked for an internationally-renowned technology firm. He had also recently settled down with a partner, Tim Schofield, and Jim and Blair had high hopes that the couple would commit for life. Tim was a gentle, intelligent and empathic young man who complemented Brian so well, and again Jim and Blair were happy to welcome him into their family. 

Their other guests for the day were old friends. Simon Banks, still sprightly and very much enjoying retirement was coming along with his son Daryl, Daryl’s wife Kathy and their two little daughters. All in all, it promised to be a lively gathering, and Jim knew that Blair in particular was eagerly anticipating the occasion. 

Listening to his partner singing along softly to the Christmas music playing in the kitchen, Jim spared a thought for their own achievements. As for himself, he was now Captain of Major Crimes, having been persuaded by Simon to apply for the post on Simon’s retirement. He knew that he hadn’t been particularly enthusiastic to begin with, but realised that it was only fair on both himself and Blair and their family to look at a less risky occupation. Although Blair would never dream of trying to influence Jim against his lover’s wishes, he also was truly relieved when Jim announced that he was willing to take that step. And as it turned out, it had been of real benefit to them all. Jim had enjoyed it far more than he would have expected, and as he didn’t need Blair’s backup in the field so much, it had presented his partner with the ideal opportunity to spread his own wings and take on other activities like working voluntarily for the Environment Protection Agency, Victim Support and child care services. Jim snickered to himself as he contemplated his ever-energetic lover, knowing that even in advancing age Blair was always going to be his very own Energiser Bunny, and thank the gods for that! And it had to be said that he was now quietly – and happily - anticipating retirement himself soon, having put in his years at the PD, and was looking forward to joining his lover in shared activities as well as having more time to spend with friends and family. 

Suddenly the sound of an approaching vehicle announced the arrival of their first visitors, and Jim rose to his feet to greet them, a wide grin on his still handsome face.  


\--------------------------  


Much later that afternoon, it was a contented and relaxed group who sat around the great room, chatting amicably and looking on fondly while the children played happily before them. All their guests had arrived within a half hour of each other, and welcoming drinks had been handed out. Gifts were exchanged and exclaimed over, and then they had all sat down to enjoy Blair’s truly impressive repast. In keeping with a tradition Blair had introduced years ago, all of them had Christmas crackers to pull, which went down particularly well with the little ones. Although it was more of a British tradition, much enjoyment was had once the crackers were pulled, the paper hats donned and the silly jokes read out – and groaned over – while the small gifts were shared out amongst the girls as appropriate. 

All of them did ample justice to Blair’s culinary efforts, and once the clean-up was done – with the chef finally being able to put his feet up for a well-deserved rest before being dragged into the girls’ games - there was an extra, and very welcome surprise when Brian and Tim somewhat diffidently announced that they had decided to commit to each other. Amidst genuine, heart-felt congratulations and enthusiastic hugs all round, they said that they were planning a small, intimate ceremony early in the New Year, inviting just a few close friends and family. It was a perfect addition to a thoroughly enjoyable day, and Jim and Blair hadn’t been able to keep the happy smiles off their faces. 

Eventually, however, it was time to leave, and their visitors began somewhat reluctantly to get ready to go. Daryl’s daughters, although a few years older than Betsy, had been more than happy to play with and entertain her, but now the toddler was drooping and ready to go home to bed. She hugged her GrandPops Jim, then hugged GrandDaddy Blair, offering him a big wet kiss on the cheek as she lisped softly that it had been ‘the bestest Christmas yet’! 

Reaching out to take her sleepy daughter before passing her over to Rosie, Suzi had smiled at her beloved Dads too. “She’s right, you know,” she said warmly, kissing them both. “I know I said that our first Christmas together was the best ever, but thanks to you two, every year is special now. We’re a real, happy family, and every Christmas just gets better and better. Thank you so much, Dad and Pops!” 

And as they took their leave, exchanging affectionate hugs, everyone else expressed similar opinions. It truly had been a wonderful, memorable day in the Sandburg-Ellison household.  


**The End**  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
